


И никогда не отпустишь

by thett



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thett/pseuds/thett
Summary: ау к соулмейт-ау "Некоторых людей стоило бы придумать". Юра не упал





	И никогда не отпустишь

**Author's Note:**

> вдохновлено гифкой с Юзуру. и автором соулмейт-ау, конечно  
> гифка тут: https://twitter.com/laylahoshii/status/922125636315111426

Женившись, он не перестал побеждать - хотя позорную яму не прочили разве что журналисты, никогда в жизни не видевшие льда, и Яков Давыдович Фельцман. Яков Давыдович больше никому ничего не прочил: сел на самолет на рассвете после церемонии, не сомкнув глаз ни на секунду (об этом Виктору шепнули позднее) и отбыл по направлению к золотым куполам в хромом на обе ноги покойном одиночестве.  
Юра Плисецкий сказал: “Скатертью дорожка”.  
Александра Никифоров-Свит сказала: “Он остынет”.  
Витя обнял ее за обернутую собственной рубашкой талию и ткнулся носом в макушку - пришлось встать на цыпочки, но с этой необходимостью он был готов смириться. Смириться с тем, что по возвращении из медового роад-трипа ему пришлось каждое утро сталкиваться на кухне с отроком Юрием, оказалось немного сложнее.   
\- Ты обещал, - удивился Плисецкий, - программу запили мне, да?  
\- Могу отдать свою, - сказал Витя, - мне все равно больше не нужно.  
\- С барского плеча, - Плисецкий задумчиво покивал, разжевывая круассан, - хуй тебе. Ставь новую.  
Стоило отказать ему хотя бы из воспитательных целей, но у Юры в рукаве имелся неразменный козырь, которым он пользовался по поводу и без.   
\- Дай свитер погонять. Пойду девчонок клеить, они тут по хипстерам угорают.  
\- Го в танчики, нужен светляк в химках.  
\- Поправь мне дорожку, пока Яков не видит.  
Раньше Витя умел быть с детьми строгим и смешливым, но присутствие в его доме теплой живой женщины - не приходящей прислуги, не наемной поварихи, умевшей за четыре часа наготовить еды на неделю, не жужжавшей про последнюю поездку в Альпы маман, а настоящей, всамделишной, его - сдвигало уровень осознанности ниже плинтуса, заставляло улыбаться не по делу и прощать отроку Плисецкому мелкие шалости и гадости. Собачий вальс бился три на четыре, Маккачин проминала кудрявой спиной газон, Витя приминал собой Александру на белоснежных простынях от бренда торжокских золотошвей (свадебный подарок сиятельной госпожи Барановской); он придумал программу в один оглушительно счастливый момент на веранде под натиском ивняка, распивая на пару бутылку родительского токая, развил за час, пока Алекс делала ногти, и натянул программу на отрока (или отрока на программу?) за неделю. Потом у Плисецкого кончилась виза, и он покинул благодатную землю рецидивистов и отступников, а Витя - Витя остался.  
Он остался в доме с белеными массивными перилами, одноразовыми занавесками из супермаркета и набором фарфоровой посуды на двенадцать персон - при том, что за обеденный стол помещалось персон лишь только десять. Не иначе как Витя находился в измененном состоянии сознания, подписывая контракт долевой собственности. Наличие в доме трех спален помимо хозяйской говорило о возможном употреблении покупателями наркотиков. Реши Витя вернуть дом по гарантии, он проиграл бы дело, потому что без наркотиков действительно не обошлось; да и как тут обойдешься, если ногу либо обкалывать, либо резать. Выйти на лед хотя бы еще пару зим хотелось до звона в ушах - теперь, когда Александра легко и непринужденно вертелась над головой, мимоходом обвивая вокруг его талии, взлетая в поддержку, круглое, загорелое даже под бледным капроном колено.  
Словом, резать не стали. А было взаправду интересно: что заболело бы, если не стало бы такого места на теле, где расписался гипотетически существующий идеально подходящий индивид. Гильотина, которая всегда с тобой. Удавка под челюстью - от уха до уха, вторая злая улыбка судьбы. За неделю, что прошла между помолвкой и соревнованиями, Витя стер эмаль на пятерках и шестерках, так сильно стискивал зубы; потом пришлось тратиться на стоматолога. За сумму, позволившую бы добавить к трем спальням в доме четвертую и даже пятую, стоматолог приложил к отчету о проделанной работе патронташ ампул с Прокаином. Шприцы Витя приобрел сам.  
Ставшая женой невеста своих секретов не раскрывала (и правильно делала; в женщине должна быть тайна, так бабушка говорила), но всю свадьбу протанцевала с крепко приклеенной веселой улыбкой - только краешек отходил. Первая брачная ночь опустилась пыльным бархатным занавесом: Витя качнул бокалом, Алекс сделала глоток шампанского, сложные эфиры аминобензойной кислоты вступили в реакцию с алкоголем, Витя закрыл глаза. В полдень Плисецкий разобрался с проводами новенькой приставки и уселся играть в видеоигру в гостиной - звук пробивал перекрытия на раз, играл Юра с душой. Алекс сидела на кухонной стойке и жевала политый кленовым сиропом тост. На ней была рубашка жениха - Витя узнал ее по пятну на левой манжете.   
\- Фельцман улетел домой, - крикнул Юра, - принеси мне тоже тост, Вить.  
Метка больше не болела. Все было хорошо.  
Месяцем позже Алекс нашла в кладовой большую коробку, наполненную пакетиками стерильных салфеток для инъекций, и очень смеялась.  
Половину года спустя Витя нашел Алекс на унитазе со спущенными на лодыжки пижамными штанами и тестом с одной полоской, зажатым в левой руке, и рассмеяться не получилось.  
В десятый месяц Витя перевез свои вещи во вторую гостевую спальню. На одиннадцатый вернулся обратно.  
Через двенадцать месяцев они взяли золото - конечно, что же еще они могли взять, непобедимые атланты, обосранные и заново обласканные мировой прессой - теперь уже в парной категории, и Яков Фельцман впервые за год заговорил с Витей, выронив из сморщенных губ свое тяжелое “Я знал”.  
После прокатов на кубке Ростелекома все, кто выступал в тот день - и парники, и одиночники - выстроились для группового фотоснимка. Позади прыгал одетый в темный костюмчик японский одиночник, пытаясь втиснуть круглое лицо между чьими-то плечами; Алекс угнездилась во втором ряду с подружкой, и Витя, преисполненный света и желания творить добро, подъехал к одиночнику, обхватил за бедра и приподнял его над толпой. Одиночник улыбнулся, прищурился, посмотрел сверху вниз в камеру, снизу вверх на Витю, потом оперся горячей тяжелой ладонью о плечо и выскользнул из рук.   
Вслед за ним сорвалось сердце - стекло расплавленным на конфорке оловом, обожгло бедро и неторопливо, уверенно, выжигая все на своем пути, остановилось на лодыжке.


End file.
